


Front Row Seat to the Show

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Titles, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Sally gets the pleasure to watch Breakdown take their master hard.





	

 

It was like Breakdown had shown her.  Gently press down, then push in and curl.  Do this until you found a rhythm you liked best.

 

And so she did.  Three fingers in, curl her middle and ring finger and her parts would get warmer.  So warm that she wanted to do it again.

 

A groan pulled her attention back to the other side of the bed.  She blinked to see her master, Knock Out, grasping the bed sheets as Breakdown fucked him into the bed.

 

Primus, Breakdown's cock was so big.  Bigger than any of her previous masters.  But he was always so gentle and caring when he fucked her.  She liked him better than all her previous masters.

 

"S-Sally-!"

 

She looked at Knock Out, who was now reaching out to her, his other hand at Breakdown's hip as the bigger man smacked them together over and over again.

 

"Sally- Primus, you fucking- P-Please... just let me eat you out.  Primus, you smell so good-"

 

"Now what did I just tell you, Knock Out?" Breakdown reached down and grabbed the incubus's hand.  "She's gonna watch me fuck you and you're going to take what I give you like a good little bitch."

 

Sally pulled her fingers back as she shivered.  It was a little unnerving to not obey her master, but both Knock Out and Breakdown had been telling her that she didn't need to follow every command.  Knock Out was her master by ownership, but he did not control her every thought and action.

 

It was still something she didn't quite understand.

 

"But if you be a good little boy and eat your dinner, I'll let you eat her out for dessert."

 

Knock Out then started laughing.  Which was only making Sally very confused.

 

"Breakdown, darling... you could at least try to sound angrier when you're fucking me."

 

"What else was I supposed to say?" Breakdown pulled back and let him go to slump onto the bed.  "I don't use words like you do, I'm a man of action."

 

That caused Sally to laugh with Knock Out who turned over to lay on his back.  "So you are.  But now that you've ruined the scene-" he leaned up to kiss the darker-skinned man, "Why don't we finish up so that we can get to our dear little minx over there?"

 

"Alright, Alright... greedy little incubus."

 

"You like it." Knock Out pulled Breakdown to him as they kissed again, the slapping of hips resuming as moaning and grunts filled the room again.

 

Sally bit her lip when her hand fell back to her vulva again.

 

Rub, press, curl in...

 

Her belly only grew hotter as she watched her two lovers cum.

 

She knew she would be next.

 

END


End file.
